


The Unlikely Pair

by TeriH



Category: The Magnificent Seven (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-26
Updated: 2019-04-26
Packaged: 2020-02-04 20:05:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18611566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TeriH/pseuds/TeriH
Summary: Written for a 2010 VinList Picture Prompt ChallengeJosiah's musings.





	The Unlikely Pair

 

Movement caught his eye drawing him toward the window and the unlikely pair.

 

Strong men.

Good Men…honest, brave and true.

Solitary men.

Now joined in a common goal.

Seeking justice.

Their violent pasts forever tainting their future.

Demons, not of their own making, driving them ever forward.

Searching for answers…yet finding none.

Discovering peace and temporary solace in friendship.

Allowing each to forget, if only for a while, the unfair hand which fate had dealt.

Friendship…a healing power.  

 

Scanning the sky for crows and seeing none, he stepping back from the window, into the cool shadows of the church.


End file.
